Sognare
by Red Crayon Princess
Summary: YAOI AU... Sentí perfectamente como su mano se adentraba por entre mis piernas, rogué al cielo que parara… pero en realidad no era lo que mi cuerpo expresaba… se sentía… bien… se sentía endemoniadamente bien -Mi cuerpo lo exige, mi mente lo recimina-
1. Sólo los ojos conservan su juventud

**Sognare**

_por: Red Crayon Princess_

**Red Crayon Princess:** Hola a todos! primero que nada este es mi primer fic en Kuroshitsuji, así que espero que sea de su agrado, el fic es AloisxClaude y solo ellos… la perspectiva será contada desde ambos puntos de vista. Este fic está enfocado en la canción de Sognare de División Minúscula y en la película de Búsqueda Implacable… si mezclan las dos cosas obtendrán algo parecido a lo que sigue…

los diálogos serán así: Alois en normal, Claude en negrita, los diálogos de todos en cursiva y algo en lo que deba hacer énfasis va a ir entre comillas

Alois

**Claude**

_diálogos_

"énfasis"

este fic está concentrado en un universo alterno, ya que no me gusta la manera en la que Claude despreció a Alois… por lo general mis fics son AU… naaaa i que destaparnos.. dios lo formal no me va.. pense que lo podia sobrellevar un tiempo pero la verdad no...*muaahahaha... okei okeei ya basta de mis estupideces y hola al fic ...así que espero que les guste sin más preámbulos…

.

.

.

_-Sólo los ojos conservan su juventud.-_

**La verdad a mi no me interesan este tipo de juegos, es de lo más absurdo, pero así es el mercado. lo que yo hago es desquiciado, egoísta y ambicioso. Pero si no te mueves así en el mercado morirás o serás desplazado por alguien mejor, hasta ahora yo era el mejor en este juego. Los años y la practica me hicieron frio al tacto de los demás hasta al punto de ser cruel y déspota con las palabras. Me encontraba en el cuarto rubí, un cuarto donde cada uno de los magnates tiene la oportunidad de comprar un objeto de más preciado y elegante, un objeto con poca experiencia en el ámbito sexual pero eso no importaba. Lo importante era obtener esos objetos a cualquier costa, ya había comprado unos cuantos cuando anunciaron lo mejor para el final; un objeto virgen.**

Mis ojos no se concentraban en un punto fijo, era algo difícil mantener la vista en un lugar, todo me daba vueltas y lo único que pedía era que parara. Medio podía divisar que estaba en un cuarto en el cual yo era el centro de atención, era una especia de octágono, las paredes eran de vidrio polarizado, lo cual aseguraba que había alguien observándome desde el interior. Entrecerré mis ojos, tal vez podría ver mejor si lo hacía de ese modo, pero el hombre que me sostenía de los hombros me hizo girar mareándome mas de la cuenta por lo que me tropecé con la ropa que traía puesta, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que yo no recordaba tener esa especie de vestiduras conmigo. A como pude percibir era rojo, rojo sangre, rojo intenso, rojo odio, un rojo que me hizo marearme más.

_-dejamos lo mejor para el final…-_ el techo anunció una voz de mujer por medio de parlantes, ahora mi cabeza dolía.

**Lo mejor para el final… esto sí que era lo mejor… al final de estos juegos el objeto es virgen, es una posesión valiosa por lo tanto requiere más dinero de lo habitual; maneje mi dinero y no compre demasiados objetos como los demás, sabía que al final había un objeto virgen, sabía de antemano que sería una delicia a la vista… y sabía que era un menor de edad. Sus ojos desorbitados indicaban claramente que lo habían drogado pero no era problema, le podía medicar para que se le pasaran esos efectos. Lo que me deslumbro fue su pálida piel al contraste con ese kimono rojo, siempre le dije a Grell que el rojo era fatal… pero en el se veía perfecto hacia juego con su rubia cabellera. Me deleitaba la pupila el torpe caminar que daba tanto que me sorprendí a mi mismo relamiéndome los labios.**

_-su nombre es Jim Macken… tiene 13 años de edad- _esa voz femenina me estaba recordando lo que yo era, me estaba recordando lo que en segundos se me olvido.

**Trece años… eso en verdad era más que suculento, moví mis manos para obtener un poco de calor entrelazando mis dedos. Debía tenerlo… me repetía mentalmente. El hombre que lo sujetaba de los hombros bajo el kimono de sus hombros dejándolo caer libremente hasta donde topo con el ****Nagoya Obi* por lo que solamente pude observar el pecho blanquecino del chico. Me alce de mi silla por impulso quería verlo, deseaba verlo, en verdad no quería perderlo de vista por ningún segundo. El hombre detrás de él lo dejo en el centro del octágono a lo que el menor a duras penas podía levantar los brazos e intentaba cubrirse, esa escena se me hizo demasiado divertida y de mi rostro se puso observar una sonrisa malformada y retorcida… el debía ser mío…**

El hombre a mis espaldas continuo dándome vueltas, cuando paro de hacerlo di gracias internamente, pero el hombre jalo el kimono rojo que muy apenas me cubría dejándolo caer a ambos lados de mis brazos, deteniéndose por el pedazo de tela que simulaba ser un cinturón… esto de los kimonos no se me da… y menos cuando todo da vueltas. Ahora me sentía demasiado incomodo y con ganas de vomitar, no tenía fuerzas siquiera para mantenerme en pie y las piernas me temblaban, con mi mano derecha trate de subirme las mangas del kimono rojo pero era inútil iba a hacer mi segundo intento cuando la voz del techo se hizo presente otra vez, ero mis oídos estaban demasiado aturdidos para poder ponerle atención…

_-empezaremos con 30 mil dólares…-_ una chicharra se escucho _-40 mil dólares-_ seguida de otra… esto en verdad era molesto… _-50 mil dólares, alguien ofrece 100 mil?_

**100 mil dólares… era la cuarta parte que tenía en el bolsillo, pero para estos casos tengo algo en la manga que pocos saben utilizar, busque en mi pequeño cuarto el botón rojo en forma de corazón que tanto adoraba, "adoraba" era una palabra mal usada… me gustaba ese pequeño botón, me daba cierto poder sobre los demás, cosa que disfrutaba, al presionarlo la molesta voz de Grell era silenciada seguido de un silencio sepulcral, tenía que hablar, me molestaba hablar, pero si quería tener a ese pequeño e irresistible chico en mis manos tenía que hacerlo**

**-**_500 mil dólares…-_** en verdad odio como se escucha mi voz en un parlante –**_en efectivo…_

Cuando la cantidad desbordaba los 120 mil dólares algo interrumpió a la voz femenina, aun cuando estuviera aturdido trataba de presionarme a mí mismo y agudizar mi oído, esa sería la clave para escapar de ahí… _"500 mil dólares en efectivo"… _escuche por los altavoces trastabille un poco, la voz era muy gruesa y ronca a comparación con la voz chillona de un principio. Luchaba contra mí mismo para mantener la vista en un punto aún no podía lograrlo. _"en efectivo" _ahí estaba de nuevo la voz ronca, después nada, no escuche algún tipo de ruido después de eso agudicé mi oído pero nada…

-eso fue todo caballeros- de nuevo la voz femenina –muchas gracias por preferir Dollfie's* Sutcliff, esperamos su próxima visita con ansias

La voz chillona se fue y las luces se apagaron, mi cuerpo no daba para más y caí al suelo, aun sentía varias manos sujetándome, no estaba desmayado solo cansado. De pronto sentí como me depositaban sobre algo suave y acomodaban levemente mis ropajes, escuche murmullos y la puerta cerrándose, al parecer todos se habían ido, todos a excepción de uno… Podía escuchar su respiración agitada, de pronto sentí como un peso al lado mío y mi cuerpo se giro involuntariamente hacia esa persona. juzgué por la forma de poner su mano sobre mi pecho que estaba nervioso… temblaba levemente y me desvestía del hombro haciendo presión en mi piel con su dedo pulgar.

**Sabía que funcionaria si lo hacía de esa manera, todos habían gastado más dinero del común en simples objetos solo por ser mujeres jóvenes… Ellas no me interesaban mucho, a diferencia de los niños, eran como un imán para mi, tenían esa suerte que la madre naturaleza los haya hecho demasiado perfectos y poder gozar del elixir de la juventud por unos años. y ni hablar de sus ojos que son más expresivos que nada, así que tenía que ir con mi objeto de deseo mas rápido que nunca… me moría por estrenarlo… me moría por tocarlo… y realmente moría por probar sus labios pálidos e inertes. mande a que lo llevaran a mi habitación en el hotel así que me apresure a ir ahí.**

_-conde Claude, necesitamos que firme las pólizas de la señorita Sutcliff-_** y ahí va mi primer obstáculo a mi premio, mi lacayo Thompson… él en verdad en un dolor en el hígado y más ahora que me está impacientando con su maldita póliza para el afeminado de Grell**

_-resolveré lo de la póliza mañana por la mañana_**- las malditas pólizas después de cada compra de objetos me exasperan, pero no iba a dejar mostrar mi enojo, nadie ha visto otra faceta mía que no sea de un frívolo mercader, pero si Thompson no se quitaba de encima iba a ver las luces del hospital**

_-por favor conde Claude… solo una firma…-_** se inclinaba a modo de reverencia mostrando el papel por encima de su cabeza acompañado de una pluma que sostenía con su mano izquierda **_–la señorita Sutcliff no me dejara en paz si no se la llevo ahora mismo-_** y le sigue diciendo "señorita" a ese pedazo de adefesio humano, tome la pluma y el papel de sus manos. se volteo y se inclino un poco para usar su espalda de apoyo, dos tres trazos y le devolví la pluma junto con el papel**_ –muchas gracias conde Claude… lo dejo dormir que pase buenas noches-_** se excuso otra vez para irse corriendo**

**Ese pedazo de… muchacho me va a sacar de mis casillas, respire hondo y me dirigí a mi habitación a paso veloz, ahora el próximo obstáculo que se interponga entre mi objeto y yo … lo pagara con sangre. al fin cuando llegue a la puerta de mi habitación, gire la perilla y abrió de par en par… para encontrarme con un estúpido malnacido que estaba desvistiendo a MI objeto por el hombro, no me importa cómo fue que el estúpido se quedo ahí pensando que nadie lo descubriría, así que rápidamente tome el arma calibre ****22 LR estilo Woodsman* qué cargo siempre conmigo, regalo de mi difunto padre, y sin dudarlo le perfore el cráneo cuidando que el cuerpo inservible no cayera sobre el pequeño rubio**

Las manos de esa persona continuaban tocándome el hombro y haciendo presión sobre éste mismo, escuchaba su respiración entrecortada muy cerca de mi rostro, aun me sentía mareado pero al estar recostado lo podía sobrellevar mejor que al estar de pie, de pronto la puerta se abrió y segundos después escuche un disparo, quería abrir los ojos y salir corriendo de ahí. Solo escuche el quejido del hombre que me estaba tocando y alguien lo agarro y se escucho como lo arrastraban por la habitación. Como si fuera un milagro abrí los ojos y me senté sobre la cama, fue mala idea ya que el mundo comenzaba a darme vueltas otra vez y mi cabeza dolía mas. Debía salir de ahí a como fuera así que me impulse fuera de la cama solo para trastabillar i caer de lleno al suelo… este día iba de mal en peor…

**Que se creen los insectos que pueden tocar la propiedad de los demás si siquiera considerar las consecuencias de sus actos. Molesta gentuza deberían de arder en el infierno; al fin cuando pongo a semejante barrigón en la tina de baño, que mandare limpiar excesivamente cuando me vaya, escuche un sonido parecido a una caída… una muy fuerte caída, así que me dirigí a la habitación principal para divisar a mi pequeño rubio en el suelo y todo el kimono desparramado. me acerque con cautela, no deseaba espantarlo, solo quería tomarlo a la fuerza si es que no se dejaba… ¿había algo malo en ello?**

_-estas bien…?-_ esa voz ronca, la reconocía muy bien.

Presione mi cuerpo a mas para levantarme del suelo y apoyarme con mis codos deseaba encararlo, quería una explicación a todo lo que estaba pasando, pero al levantar mi rostro todo me dio vueltas y me tambalee por lo que el hombre se adelanto y me sostuvo en brazos, pude sentir perfectamente como me levantaba en vilo y me depositaba otra vez en la cama, pero en lugar de desvestirme como el primer hombre, el me arropo y acomodo el rojo kimono que me cubría… se sentía muy bien sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo por lo que pude relajarme mas y pude abrir finalmente los ojos sin marearme y ahí estaba ese hombre que me había ayudado a quitarme de encima al que me estaba desvistiendo… y lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos…

**Sus ojos que denotaban su infantilismo, que denotaban su timidez, que denotaban ternura… si… en verdad Dios y mi autocontrol eran demasiado grandes como para no violar a ese niño que estaba justo frente a mí, creo que veía en mi a alguien en quien confiar, en quien recostar su cabeza después de un día muy agitado… pero mi autocontrol no es lo suficientemente grande como para durar más de dos días teniéndolo frente a mi sin poder tocarlo… es como cuando le pones a un perro un bistec justo frente a sus ojos y decirle que no puede comérselo… es un martirio. Pero ahora estaba endemoniadamente clavado en sus ojos color índigo muy claro… Pero era totalmente necesario apartar mi vista de sus ojos y buscar en la mesita de noche, que estaba junto a la cama, una de mis guarniciones de droga… solo una pequeña dosis era suficiente para tenerlo a mi merced…**

Sus ojos dorados que me hipnotizaron y me hicieron perderme en ese mar resplandeciente, sus ojos dorados que proyectaban seguridad… mas no calidez… era perfectamente lo que estaba buscando… el apartó la vista y abrió un cajón de una mesa que estaba al lado de la cama, respire hondo y el volteo a verme otra vez, hipnotizándome con esos ojos dorados como si fuera una serpiente. Sentí como claramente tomo mi brazo derecho, después percibí un pinchazo algo molesto al principio que después de un momento me dolió aun mas, arrugue mis cejas y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par viéndolo solamente a él… eso que me inyecto me había vuelto más sensitivo… el mareo desapareció pero podía sentir que hasta el roce de la tela del kimono era de una seda muy finísima y contra mi piel me hacia sonrojar…

.

.

.

Continuara…

**Red Crayon Princess:** y así es como termina este primer capítulo casi prologo… advierto que mis capítulos no suelen ser largos, ya que algunos capítulos largos me agobian y me sorprendo a mi misma deseando que el capitulo termine cuando apenas voy a la mitad, así que no son lo suficientemente pequeños para ser drabbles…. ni lo suficientemente grandes para ser llamados capítulos… espero que les haya gustado y los leo en otro capítulo… que actualizare cada fin de semana eso si la escuela me lo permite... o si mi dulce y adorado novio (sarcasmo) me lo permite ... see el tampoco entiende el yaoi... como es qe no lo entienden? ¬¬ deberia quemar los consultorios de los psicologos... **mi dios kira ayudame en esto!... **okei suficiente kira por hoy.. no lo quiero gastar ¬3¬... haha nos leemos luego!

xoxo:  
RCP

**el Nagoya Obi** es como el obi normal(el obi es el "cinturón" del kimono)…Éste es un tipo de Obi bastante moderno. Es el preferido por la gente, por ser más liviano. Tiene un corte bastante especial, lo que lo hace incluso más fresco

**Dollfie** son unos muñecos articulados nipones que salieron al mercado en 1998, están hechos con un material más resistente que la porcelana, la resina, y de unos 57cm. de estatura.

La economía y precisión del **calibre 22 LR**, el tener pocas restricciones legales y la abundancia de marcas y modelos, lo hacen una opción muy interesante para cualquier tirador. Si bien no llega a ser una pistola olímpica, presenta características propias de un arma de gran precisión con un precio moderado.


	2. Mi cuerpo lo exige,mi mente lo recrimina

**Sognare**

_por: Red Crayon Princess_

**Red Crayon Princess**: hola a tods & perdon por demorar mucho con la actualizacion… pff es muy dificil para mi poder escribir algo como esto… asi que espero que les guste como a mi … & muchas gracias a ls qe me dejaron un review! me alientan a seguir escribiendo!

graacias **MXM's Holic**! muchas graaacias niña!, **minako** graaacias! :3 … me haran llorar chicas TToTT… a **Hanamisu**! gracias por los fav's!... a **AlexeiGirl** gracias por el revieew! tratare de hacerlos mas pasionales! & mas a Claude! (: … & a **Dianne Croft** graciaaas! por el review! & aqi esta la actualizacion (: … espero que les guste! y pues tambien gracias a TODS QE DEJARON ALERTAS & FAVORiTOS! … sin mas que decir_!... el fic!

* * *

.

.

.

_-mi cuerpo lo exige, mi mente lo recrimina—_

Sentí como claramente tomo mi brazo derecho, después percibí un pinchazo algo molesto al principio que después de un momento me dolió aun mas, arrugue mis cejas y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par viéndolo solamente a él… eso que me inyecto me había vuelto más sensitivo… el mareo desapareció pero podía sentir que hasta el roce de la tela del kimono era de una seda muy finísima y contra mi piel me hacia sonrojar…

**Cuando le inyecte el éxtasis, que tanto me costó encontrarlo, su cara se retorció de dolor y me miraba fijamente con sus ojos muy abiertos, era la primera vez que me sentía culpable de algo, pero no por eso iba a dejar las cosas como estaban, deje de sujetar su brazo y mientras me sostenía de la cama con el brazo izquierdo, con el derecho paraba la yema de mis dedos sobre la tela del kimono de sus piernas, sabía que la droga lo había hecho más sensitivo, también sabia que lo haría mas dócil. Mi tacto fue subiendo un poco mas hasta llegar a sus muslos que la tela no estaba cubriendo, mi respiración se acelero al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y como sus ojos se entrecerraban.**

Me intente cubrir con mis manos agarradas fuertemente de la tela del kimono que estaba sobre mi pecho, pero las sensaciones eran demasiado perfectas… el me tocaba con delicadeza que hacía que mi cabeza diera vueltas sin siquiera estar drogado; sabía perfectamente que me habían drogado con anterioridad, porque había sentido el mismo pinchazo que me dieron y escuche claramente su conversación acerca de las metanfetaminas diluidas y claro, como todo joven, prematuro y conservador preadolescente había tenido conocimiento de las drogas y su efecto en el cuerpo humano, sabía que te hacían sentir bien, sabía que te hacían olvidar y sabia que pintaban todo color de rosa pastel… pero el escenario en donde estaba era más bien color dorado con rojo…

**Percibí como torpemente trataba de envolverse así mismo con sus manos sobre su pecho, estrujando el kimono rojo, ¡Dios! me encantaba tocarlo, me encantaba sentir su tersa piel con mis propias manos y en verdad disfrutaba de sobremanera ser yo el que lo ponga en ese estado. Continúe con mi mano apenas rozando la tela por todo su cuerpo haciendo mas énfasis a su entrepierna, solo era cuestión de minutos para que estuviera perfectamente entregado a mí. Mire fijamente sus ojos y estaban algo desorbitados… en verdad que la droga funciona mas rápido de lo que había podido imaginar. Inevitablemente mordí mi labio inferior al verlo tan indefenso, pero esto debía continuar, no podía quedarme a la mitad… no cuando ya estaba tan sumiso**

Sentí perfectamente como su mano se adentraba por entre mis piernas, rogué al cielo o a quien me estuviera escuchando, que parara… pero en realidad no era lo que mi cuerpo expresaba. Al sentir su roce mi cadera se elevo más hacia él, deseando mas tacto o quizás deseando que nunca parara de tocarme… se sentía… bien… se sentía endemoniadamente bien. Mi vista se volvió borrosa producto de la excitación, pero él se encargo de que mantuviera mis ojos en el, ahora entendía perfectamente por que el escenario era dorado, todo se debía a sus ojos ambarinos hipnotizantes, no pude evitar morderme los labios y ahogar un gemido en mi garganta cuando sus hábiles dedos llegaron a mí… intente cerrar las piernas pero con su otra mano apoyada gentilmente sobre uno de mis muslos las mantuvo abiertas… abiertas a él…

**Aprovechando de su inocencia adentré por fin mi mano entre las ropas, lo hice de una manera desesperadamente despacio ¡hasta para mí! pero realmente lo quería hacer lo más lento posible, quería recordar sus piernas y el suave toque de mis manos sobre él, cuando me fui adentrando entre su pierna su cadera se movió hacia mí, fue un movimiento leve pero sabía lo que significaba; mi pequeño niño subconscientemente deseaba mas, deseaba que lo tocara mas… y eso era perfectamente lo que me destinaba a hacer. Vi como su cabeza lentamente se hacia atrás apoyándose en la cama, pero tome su rostro firmemente con la mano desocupada y lo obligué a mirarme a los ojos fue ahí cuando mordió sus labios y escuche algo que me encanto, un gemido, un leve gemido que él se encargo de dejarlo morir mucho antes de que saliera de su boca. Cuando tuve su atención en mi, dirigí mi mano que estaba en su rostro hacia su muslo cuando sentí que cerraba sus piernas, esto era apenas el comienzo.**

No lo podía creer, era algo que simplemente no podría expresar con palabras bien escritas o dichas perfectamente en una oración sin interrumpirme a mi mismo con la saliva… el me estaba tocando… ÉL con sus finos dedos y largas manos se atreve a tocar mi pene…

_-nh…_ - trataba de hablar, pero estaba más preocupado en retener los gemidos que se acumulaban en mi garganta, así que mis manos abandonaron mi pecho para ponerlas en mi boca

**Apenas roce mis dedos en su pequeño miembro cuando sentí que su cuerpo se tenso, voltee a ver su rostro que estaba deformado por una mueca; ojos cerrados fuertemente, boca semiabierta y sus mejillas sonrosadas, cuando me anime a tomarlo en toda mi mano escuche como perfectamente reprimía un gemido en su boca y apretaba mas los ojos. me quede viéndolo, tratando de adivinar su próxima acción, justo en el momento cuando gire mi mano aun sosteniendo su miembro fue cuando abandono sus manos de su pecho y las coloco en su boca, reprimiendo así mas gemidos que yo me moría por escuchar.**

Mi cuerpo realmente deseaba ser tocado por él, lo pude sentir en el vaivén que mi cadera tomo… lentamente se hacía para enfrente y volvía atrás mientras más gemidos eran apagados, podía sentir como mi cuerpo comenzaba a arder y mi respiración ahora era acelerada. Cerré mis ojos apretándolos en demasía cuando su mano se cerró completamente en mi sexo dejando salir un pequeño grito sofocado en mis manos. La sensación era terriblemente divina, era algo que jamás había experimentado en mi vida… sentía pequeños choques eléctricos desde la punta de mis pies, pasando por mi espina dorsal dándome pequeños escalofríos, en verdad sentía que podría morir en cualquier momento.

**Yo continuaba tocándolo, deseando que sacara cada una de las emociones que llevaba dentro y que gritara algún gemido, seguí con el ritmo que tenia y al poco tiempo me sorprendí cuando su cadera se adelantaba a mis movimientos, eso era una muy buena noticia, eso solamente significaba que mis manos expertas daban frutos y que se abriría tarde o temprano para mí. Su respiración se acelero y su boca se entreabrió mas, eso me daba una mejor vista de las cosas. así que para calentar un poco las cosas cerré completamente mi mano en su miembro haciendo la presión necesaria para provocar espasmos y así fue, vi como su cuerpo se retorcía de placer justo debajo de mi al tiempo que un gritillo se dejo escuchar, siendo opacado por sus manos que tapaban su boca… era momento de avanzar**

Poco después sentí como su otra mano que sujetaba mi muslo se movía por todo mi cuerpo rozando muy apenas la tela del kimono haciendo que éste rozara contra mi piel, de pronto me sentí muy acalorado y comencé a respirar por la boca dando grandes bocanadas de aire a mis pulmones y arrugando con mis manos la tela roja que estaba sobre mi pecho. Ya no podía soportarlo, era demasiado; pero cuando sentí que no podría mas, el comenzó a hacer movimientos de arriba hacia abajo por toda la extensión de mi miembro, lo hacía tan lentamente que mi espalda se empezó a arquear por los escalofríos. mis manos se movieron instintivamente hacia mi miembro para hacer un poco mas de presión, pero en lugar de encontrarme con mi miembro ya erecto, me sorprendí al sentir su delgada mano y no pude evitar abrir los ojos y encontrándomelo muy cerca de mí con sus ojos abiertos como los míos.

**Mi mano desocupada se aventuro a rozar mi toque en todo su cuerpo, mi intención era que al rozar la tela con su cuerpo se volviera mas sensitivo y se volviera loco de placer, cosa que note enseguida que su respiración se acelero y el color subió a su rostro, formándose bellas pinceladas rosas difuminadas en sus mejillas. deje de solo enroscar mi mano en su miembro para hacer pequeños movimientos de arriba abajo disminuyendo la velocidad a propósito, deseaba verlo sufrir de placer, deseaba verlo retorcerse de excitación; y lo conseguí, vi como se arqueaba su espalda acercando mas nuestros cuerpos. mi cuerpo se movió hasta quedar demasiado cerca de él, necesitaba tener más cercanía, pero de pronto sentí sus pequeñas manos sobre la mía que estaba apretando su miembro, al voltear mi vista hacia él me encontré con sus ojos azul celestes mirándome sorprendidos, no podía caer ante el…**

Creo que de alguna manera saco provecho de que yo me encontraba con los ojos cerrados para acercarse a mí, ese movimiento de pasar mis manos de mi pecho a mi miembro lo descubrieron. me la pase un pequeño rato viendo sus ojos, eran de un color extrañamente divino capaz de atraerte, baje mi vista apresuradamente a sus labios y sentí un acaloramiento terrible de solo pensar en su boca y de imaginar lo que en verdad quería conseguir al acercarme tan sigilosamente hacia mí, rápidamente aparte mi vista y voltee mi cabeza hacia al lado derecho de la cama, tratando de normalizar mi respiración, pero ahí iba el de nuevo a atacarme haciendo movimientos circulares con su mano que aun tenia encerrado a mi miembro. Mis manos involuntariamente apretaron mas la suya haciendo así más presión.

**No podía caer ante el… no podía ceder ante su infantilismo e inocencia, pero sus ojos me seguían viendo, su expresión cambio de asombrada a placer cuando seguí moviendo mi mano para masturbarlo. Me comenzaba a gustar la manera en la que me miraba, no sé si me estaba pidiendo que continuara o me estaba suplicando que lo dejara en paz. Su mirada bajo hasta centrarse en mi boca, sabía lo que esto significaba, sabía lo que pasaría si cruzáramos esa diminuta y frágil línea, no sabía si podría contenerme si él me miraba de esa manera… por suerte giro su cabeza dejando su cuello blanquecino totalmente expuesto… totalmente indefenso…**

Pude escuchar claramente una risita proveniente de su boca, pero la oí muy cerca de mí, antes de que pudiera reaccionar sentí una humedad en mi cuello y por ende e apreté mis manos de la excitación solo para sentir mas presión en mi pene, fue una mala acción ya que después tuve que reprimir un gemido que salió inesperadamente de mi boca, ya no era suficiente morderme el labio inferior, ya que los gemidos seguían en decibeles mayores. necesitaba algo de que sostenerme, necesitaba sujetar algo, así que aproveche la cercanía de él y coloque mis manos en su pecho, en donde estaba un saco negro que al tacto era de una muy finísima tela y la arrugué entre mis manos escondiendo al mismo tiempo mi cabeza entre su cuello

**Apreté mas mi agarre haciendo movimientos circulares, ansiaba llevarlo hasta donde jamás se habría imaginado poder llegar, y ser yo el único en ponerlo en ese estado hacia que me acalorara, en verdad aun tenía mi saco puesto, de hecho tenía toda mi ropa en su lugar, algo arrugada… pero el tenerlo a mi merced en mi cama con solo un kimono rojo que contrastaba de una manera angelical, lo valía todo. Sus manos frágiles y pequeñas apretaron las mías que estaban en su extensión, parecía que deseaba más presión, o más contacto… lo estaba consiguiendo, me reí por lo bajo al ver que mi victoria ya estaba conseguida. Me atreví a acercarme a él, aprovechando que sus ojos estaban cerrados y pase mi lengua por todo su cuello, empezando por la clavícula y terminando justo detrás de su oreja. Me recosté sobre él, no lo suficiente para no aplastarlo, solo haciendo el menos espacio posible entre nuestros cuerpos, él volvió a apretar sus delicadas manos sobre las mías y ahogando un gemido… otros más… cuando menos lo pensé el pequeño ya me tenia aprisionado con sus manos en mi saco, arrugándolo y escondiéndose entre mi cuello… sentí su respiración chocar con la piel de mi cuello… estaba empezando a perder el control de mi cuerpo… y era un lujo que no me podía dar…**

_Continuara…_

.

.

.

* * *

**Red Crayon Princess**: muahaha soy mala como la carne de puerco & el guacamole que me comí ayer!... puf en verdad me hicieron mal… tanto que tuve que estar en el baño todo el mondrigo día… haha pero ustedes no desean saber lo que pasa con mi organismo…

siento mucho no poder actualizar D: … no se me da mucho eso de escribir… & menos cuando tengo que hacerme cargo de estar de cenicienta todo el día… & aparte compartir el día con mi panecito… espero poder actualizar mas pronto esta vez… no prometo nada… u. u

muchas gracias por sus reviews!... & esto OBVIAMENTE que continua!


End file.
